<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eclipse (With You) by marsella_1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154070">Eclipse (With You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004'>marsella_1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ченле думает, что его тревоги и волнения — ничто по сравнению со взрывом сверхновой. Если рядом будет Марк, то никакие черные дыры не страшны.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eclipse (With You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>космоопера из 2017; курсивом выделены слова из песни ланы дель рей — love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Космос прекрасен. </p>
<p>И безграничен.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Именно так думает Ченле, когда выглядывает из окна автомобиля. Стекло приспущено, и рука парня оказывается в невесомости, как только он ее высовывает наружу. Звездная пыль проходит сквозь пальцы. Щекотно.</p>
<p>Ченле улыбается.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Марк за рулем усмехается и замедляет скорость. Машина движется под силой притяжения, медленно, замирая на поворотах и пропуская астероиды. Метеорит проплывает в сантиметре от головы Ченле, и тот смеется от легкого волнения. Впервые он видит все это вблизи.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Столько всего,<br/>Что можно сойти с ума.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>До места назначения остается совсем немного; Марк нажимает на газ и перемещается на несколько световых лет вперед. Вокруг никого, кроме их двоих. Тихо и по-настоящему волшебно. Такое даже во сне не представишь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Лунный свет освещает планеты и близлежащие звезды. Ченле все еще не может оторвать взгляд от Туманности Ориона и созвездия Персея. Ему очень хочется прикоснуться к ним, подъехать поближе, но Марк только качает головой и с сочувствием говорит:</p>
<p>— В следующий раз. Сегодня я покажу тебе нечто особенное.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ченле не намерен возражать, поэтому продолжает изучать кометы. Единственное, о чем жалеет парень, — что забыл прихватить с собой камеру. Такие полеты происходят не так часто, как хотелось бы. И сегодняшнюю красоту запечатлеть не удастся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Марк подбадривающе хлопает Ченле по плечу, мол, не расстраивайся, успеешь еще. Этот жест успокаивает младшего, и он лучезарно улыбается.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Через пару минут Марк смотрит на соседа и коротко бросает:</p>
<p>— Началось.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тень от Венеры постепенно закрывает одну сторону Луны; темный полукруг расползается по поверхности спутника, скрывая его ото всех других планет. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Машина переворачивается в невесомости, двигаясь по оси Венеры. Ченле становится страшно, и он ищет во тьме глаза Марка. Рука старшего сжимает его ладонь, а губы легонько касаются щеки Ченле. Дыхание перехватывает, и легкие горят.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В этот момент время для них останавливается.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Вы часть прошлого, но теперь вы - будущее.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ченле начинает дышать лишь тогда, когда затмение завершается. Слишком быстро и одновременно долго (но это определенно того стоило). Марк заводит мотор и взъерошивает светлые пряди напарника. Тот жмурится и совершенно по-детски смеется. Старший понимает, что это самый искренний смех, который он когда-либо слышал. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Все проблемы и вопросы исчезают в космическом пространстве, устремляясь вдаль, к неизведанным планетам. Ченле думает, что его тревоги и волнения — ничто по сравнению со взрывом сверхновой. Если рядом будет Марк, то никакие черные дыры не страшны. </p>
<p>Потому что Ченле уже растворился в темных глазах напротив. Так что с какой-то там воронкой он обязательно справится.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Всё это не важно, ведь достаточно,<br/>Что вы молоды и влюблены.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Я молод и влюблен.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>